This invention relates to wheel-supported side roll irrigation systems, and more particularly to a bracing mechanism by which to prevent movement of such an irrigation system under the influence of wind.
Wheel-supported, side roll irrigation systems may extend for one-half mile or more and are moved by a central, power-driven mover or a plurality of such movers. When empty, and therefore quite light in weight, winds of even moderate velocity may cause the wheels to roll relative to the mover, in which case the irrigation pipes become twisted or otherwise damaged, often beyond repair.
Wind braces have been provided heretofore by various types of attachments of an elongated brace to the irrigation pipe or wheel hub. Winds often reach magnitudes which cause the system to vault over the brace, resulting in damage to the system. Further, some of such braces heretofore have had to be adjusted manually to the downwind side of the system, and changed manually to the opposite side when the wind changes direction. Some have to be removed or anchored in inoperative position to allow movement of the system to the next location of irrigation. These problems incur the excessive cost of manual labor and irrigation down time.
Typical of the foregoing types of wind braces which are attached to the irrigation pipe or wheel hub, are U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 3,071,327; 3,618,859; and 3,726,366. The first listed patent also requires manual adjustment to the downwind side of the irrigation system.
U.S. Letters Pat. No. 2,766,996 disclosed a wind brace which is secured to the outer periphery of a wheel of a wheel-supported irrigation system. However, it requires attachment to the wheel for projection in the downwind direction, and therefore requires detachment and relocation of the attachment every time the wind reverses direction. It also requires detachment from the wheel when the system is to be moved to the next location of irrigation.